


Qualified super spies

by SuccinctDisquisition



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly, literature reference, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/SuccinctDisquisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers spend a lot of one together. Naturally, they'd pick up a nickname or two along the way. This is Steve's nicknames for Clint and Natasha. In that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualified super spies

"Infiltration complete." Black Widow's soft yet powerful voice spoke over the com link. 

Ironman responded immediately. "Yeah, gridlock's open too. Me and my date are moving in."

Steve sighed. "Your date, Ironman?"

Tony grinned in his helmet. "Yup. Just bagged this smoking hot European model. Blond. Still not sure if he speaks any English."

"You better be talking about Thor, Stark." Natasha chided as she watched the two airborne Avengers enter the hanger and land. 

Thor's quiet chuckle seemed to reverberate through the building making the rest of the team cringe. "Aye. What is a European model?"

"Not now. Do not compromise the mission with idle banter." Captain America ordered. 

The link went quiet for a full minute while Black widow gave the signal for the talkative boy to follow her further into the base. The group moved quietly for the most part before Steve suddenly stopped in the middle of a hallway. His words were quiet and sharp over their link. "Hawkeye, progress report."

Clint's mic crackled a bit, showing that he had muted his speaker. He whispered roughly. "There's something fishy going on here."

Tony huffed. "You mean besides international terrorism?"

Hawkeye muttered something the group couldn't understand before raising his voice again. "There aren't any patrols. I haven't spotted a single bogie. I think this place is empty."

Captain America turned to Black Widow, Thor, and Ironman. "Think they were tipped off?"

Black Widow examined the hall closely. "Any traps located?"

"Not a single trip wire." Hawkeye reported. 

Captain America sighed. "Alright team, let's run a full sweep and head out."

Steve didn't think an empty building was worth the whole team reporting on so it wasn't until the captain returned that the rest of the Avengers heard anything more about the wasted mission. "Avengers, meeting in the south conference room." The captain announced over speaker phone. 

Banner was the first to arrive, still in his lab coat. It was obvious what the physicist had done all day in the tower alone. He greeted the soldier amicably. "Good afternoon Captain.- Did the mission not go as well as everyone let on?"

"Nah, that new pattern for the American flag must be making headway in the senate or something." Tony joked. 

Steve dropped the burlap bag he was holding onto the meeting table with a clang as Clint and Thor filed into the room after Natasha. "The Avengers, as a whole infiltrated the base quietly enough. Thor has been approved for stealth missions, as well as Ironman. But agents Hawkeye and Black Widow are suspended from infiltration and reconnaissance missions by direct order from SHEILD." He announced with a tight pit of anger in his tone.

Clint giggled. "That can't be right."

Natasha kept her cool flawlessly. "Is there any particular reason for this choice?"

Steve dumped the contents of the bag out onto the conference room table and Bruce fingered a thermal device made by Stark curiously. "Fury is disappointed that the Avengers failed a simple infiltration and reconnaissance mission in an empty building. Hansel, Gretle, pick up the bread crumbs next time."


End file.
